Overlord Taegon
"Corpus has been destroyed, my brethren, by the seemingly weak creatures we have imprisoned for so long. Supreme Overlord Ghost, Overlord Vulture and the rest of the Nexus Council have all been slain. The majority of our mighty forces are no more than mere stardust. The time has come ... that the Great Deposition has finally caught up to our erroneous, domineering ways. '' ''My brethren, if we are to survive in this now hostile Void then we must adapt and overcome. The battlefield we have known for so long has evolved to include the encroachment of the fourth dimension, celestial beings and God-like capabilities. As nature intended, we must not 'resist the current or suffer extinction as did our brothers and sisters. '' Now as I stand before you today, I proclaim the beginning of a new era in the Void. What was home to us before is home no longer ... and that is unacceptable. We will fight until we see our flag fly triumphantly over our enemies' corpses. We will fight until our hands are caked in the blood of those undeserving creatures. We will fight until that glorious day when we once again emerge victorious. I speak to you, my brethren, from the bottom of my vengeful soul. Supreme Overlord Ghost has left us a legacy of retribution and unforgiving terror, which all surviving Corpus personnel must uphold. Follow my lead and soon the Void will answer to one faction and one faction only: the righteous Corinthians." Overlord Taegon Taegon is the Commander of the Corinthians, the successor to Corpus by decree, and member of the Nexus Council. After the tragic event of the Great Deposition, he escaped into the Void. With him were 10,000 surviving soldiers and ultra-secret blueprints born from Project CORINTHIAN. Immediately, Taegon sought the creation of the Corinthian faction with only bloodshed on his mind. This new terror to the Void utilized Corpus's experimental CORINTHIAN technology to create unimaginably-powerful battle machines and weapons. Now as the Void's greatest emerging threat, Taegon's ruthlessness is a ticking time-bomb that threatens to poison every single galaxy in vicinity. The Tri-Empire has not yet caught up to his evildoing, but once they do, it will be too late. '''History Ten years after the defeat of the Trussian Empire, Supreme Overlord Ghost's attention was brought to an abandoned research facility. Inside he was shown a startling discovery: fully-functioning storage of pure antimatter. The crystalline crimson element, often called "Void Diamond" because of its rarity, were necessary for formulating next-gen tech. However, their volatility when attempted to be purified and stored presented a seemingly impossible obstacle. This did not daunt Ghost as he quickly summoned a R&D task force to study and weaponize the antimatter. The leader of the task force and Corpus's brightest scientist at the time, was none other than Taegon. The ultra-secret project, codenamed CORINTHIAN, had two phases: Phase I was to purify and mass-produce the antimatter while Phase II was to weaponize it. Due to Taegon's brilliance, unimaginable strides in antimatter development was made. Phase I was completed without a hitch. Weeks later, Phase II was progressing very well. Taegon himself drew up a blueprint for the first antimatter weapon in the form of an experimental railgun. In tests, the antimatter railgun out-performed virtually every existing Corpus weapon. It hit with the force of a neutron bomb at ranges of up to 50 AU yet was compact enough to be put on a mere Destroyer. Ghost couldn't be more delighted; to the Nexus Council's dismay he quickly promoted Taegon to Overlord in hopes of spurring Project CORINTHIAN on even more.